New And Improved
by Sakura is number 1
Summary: Weak, useless, a waste... These words cut the girl deeper than any blade could.... I dont own naruto another rewrite
1. Screw You, New Teachers

Another re-write, this one is all about Sakura getting stronger, please read and enjoy!!!

Sakura - new and improved

Pairing will be voted on!! XD

In this story Sakura's parents killed themselves in front of Sakura when she was about 4 years old, why will be said later in the story. No one knows about her past, and she wants to keep it that way. This is set before Sauske leaves and before Sakura becomes Tsunade's apprentice. Enjoy!!! XP

I don't own Naruto or any of the peoples in it, if I did, it would have a lot more Sakura in it!!!!

Sakura stood by the door, hand shacking on the handle. Tears silently rolling down her face. A weakling, a waste of space, a lost cause... Even Naruto agreed... Sakura let the handle go. She was about to turn around when Naruto opened the door. Naruto already knew she heard everything they said by the look in her eyes and the tears sliding down her face. He was going to say something to calm her down. He reached his hand out toward her, but Sakura smacked it away and ran. Naruto looked back into the room. Kakashi was angry at himself for not noticing Sakura and Sauske looked like his normal brooding self.

Sakura kept running, she ran through the village gates and into the woods. She ran until her legs gave out and her lungs were on fire. When her legs did she fell to the ground and stayed there, crying.

Anko and Kurenai saw a flash of pink pass them by. Anko was impressed by the speed. Kurenai was impressed by the fact that she felt no chakra in the girls legs. The saw as the pink flash left the village. The guards were going to go after it, but the 2 women said that the girl was training with them. The 2 followed the weak chalkra signal. When they got there, they were surprised to see Kakashi's student laying in the dirt crying and she looked lost and hurt.

"Aren't you Kakashi's student?" Kurenai said gently. Sakura pulled herself up, two sit on her knees. Her voice barely a whisper. "I guess..."

Anko and Kurenai looked at each other worried. They've seen this girl smiling and laughing, with some shameless flirting, but never as lost and broken as she looked now.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" Sakura kept her eyes to the ground, in the same voice as before, " I don't know..." Anko was getting really fed up with this girl. No matter what happened its not enough to act this depressed.

"What happened?" Kurenai was used to taking care of Hinata, so being gental was second nature to her. Sakura gave a dry sob. "They hate me..." Anko and Kurenai looked at each other and back at Sakura. "Who?" Anko said, getting interested. "My... Team 7..."

"Why?" Sakura looked blankly and held her hands to her head. "They say I'm a waste of space a lost cause..." Unknown to the 3 women here, Ibiki also came to see the 'pink flash.' "So your weak?" Sakura stood up. Her voice shaky. "I'm not weak..." Tears ran down her face again.

"Your sitting here crying, laying on the floor." Sakura closed her eyes tight. "It's not my fault!!" Anko, Kurani, and Ibiki looked at Sakura, a little startled by her outburst. "No one wants to train me... I try and I try and no one will help!! How is it fair to call me weak!!" Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm not as strong as Naruto! I don't have anything special about me like Sauske and Kakashi!!! But that doesn't give you the right to call me weak!!" Sakura hi-cupped, her voice horse from crying and yelling.

Anko smirked at Kurenai. Kurenai nodded and smiled understanding the woman's glance. "What if we trained you?" Sakura's eyes went wide. "W-what?"

"You heard me! " An irritated Anko yelled. " Is it a yes or a no?" Sakura nodded her head so fast it looked lke it would pop off.

The 2 new teachers laughed. Ibiki came out from the trees smirking. "I offer my expertise as well." Sakura's smile grew and she nodded more. Leaving all 3 to look at the child before them with warmth that seemed to come from nowhere.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LATER THAT NIGHT

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura just finished her bath and was washing up when she heard someone at the door. She quickly put on her pjs and ran to the door and opened it. Her smile fadded into a frown when she saw her team at the door.

"Sakura..." Sakura looked away from them. "Do you need something?" Sakura asked, trying to keep the pain from her voice, not doingg a very good job at it. Kakahi spoke up. "We will be leaving for a 2 month mission." Sakura sighed. "We as in me and you guys or you guys?" Naruto sighed. "Us as in not you.." Kakashi said and turned away along with Sauske, Naruto sent Sakura a look full of pity before leaving with Kakashi and Sauske.

Sakura knew they thought she was weak, but leaving her behind like that... she felt like they just put a big ass hole where their place use to be... That night she went to her room and promised she would never cry for them after that night. She cryed herself to sleep for the last time.

Thats it, I hope u liked it!!


	2. Live Through My First Day?

HIIIIIII!!!!!!!! Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts!!! Remember to vote for Sakura's man!!! (able to vote every chapter plz!)

I don't own Naruto.... But the evil purple bunnies under my bed do belong to me!!! XD

'WAKE UP!!! WAKE UP!!! WAKE UP!!!!' An arm reached toward the alarm clock that was blaring, picked it up and then threw it into the wall. The watch whined slightly before it died. The girl pulled the covers over her head with a satisfied smirk and fell back to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------2 hours later

Anko was standing above the broken clock. "Wow... Not much of a morning person are ya Sakura?" Sakura reached toward her night stand, picked up the lamp and threw it at Anko burring herself deeper into her covers. "5 more minutes..." Anko's eye twitched.. _' This girl did not just throw something at me...' _Anko thought as she swiftly took Sakura's covers away and poured freezing water on her evil smirk in place. Sakura jumped out of bed and yelled. "What the fuck?!?!?!?!" Anko smiled. "Training is going to begin!!" Sakura twitched, what was she thinking when she agreed to have this crazy woman teach her.

Sakura made her way to her bathroom and took a bath and everything else a girl does in the morning. She walked out of the bathroom in a towel. "Where are my clothes?" She asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Oh those, I burned them!" She said in a sick sweet voice. "You needed new clothes for your training!!" Sakura twitched, '_Someone please kill me now_... Anko threw a bag at her. "This will be your first one, put it on, no complaints and no bindings." She said in a dead panned voice.

Sakura walked back into the bathroom and 3 seconds later you could hear a loud scream of "HELL FUCKING NO!!!!"

After a few threats, bad words, and a fight (which didn't really last that long...), Sakura stood in front of the mirror and looked down at her clothes. _**'Not to brag or anything, but we look hott!!!'**_Inner Sakura yelled, pumping her fist into the air. Sakura always would wear bindings because she thought her breast were way too big, but when she models these clothes, well, she loves them.

She looked down at her clothes, if you could call them that. She had a black/silver bathing suit top on as her shirt, and a thong with the side strings over her shorts so they could show, and short shorts, she also had fishnets covering part of her stomach and wrappings going down her thighs.

Ok, she looked kinda whorey, but it was better than a lot of what kids her age werer wearing, I mean most girls barely have anything on!!!

Anko looked over the clothes she picked out with satisfaction. Getting Sakura a love life is something her and Kurenai agreed on last night. "Alright, lets go!!" She dragged Sakura out of her house and walked in the streets proudly, showing off Sakura's new clothes. Many stop and stared at the beauty, including Shikamaru and Neji. Both asking themselves, _'When did Sakura get curves?' _Sakura, not use to all the attention blushed, giving her an innocent look. This drove the men wild, sexy yet innocent what a combo.

When Anko and Sakura left the village gossip started up among the women and some men. She looked so beautiful. Shikamaru snapped out of his daze a little after Neji did. "Well, that's not something you see every day." Shikamaru said shrugging, cursing his hormones. Neji nodded and the went to Shikamaru's house to play some shoji(sp?).

Anko stopped in the middle of the forest. "Alright, we've each got diffrent times and days to teach you. I'll be teaching you in the mornings, every other morning. Ibiki has you the same days I do, and in the mornings when I don't have you. Basically you'll be with him every day. You'll be with Kurenai in the afternoons when you have Ibiki in the mornings." She took a deep breath. "Now that that's out of the way.." She threw weights at Sakura, they landed in front of her. "Put those on and your tijutsu (sp?) training will start!"

Sakura nodded and tried to pick up the weights and couldn't even lift them. "What the hell is in these things!!" Anko smirked. "They are the weight Gai wears, he was gonna have those as his new ones, but thought he needed more weights, so I asked him for them. I also customized them so no one would think their weights" She gave a sadistic smirk. "Put them on already." Sakura sat on the ground and put weights on each of her legs and each of her arms. The weights looked like bracelets and matched her clothes.

She finally got them on and tried to stand. After about 20 mins she finally stood, and when she did, Anko started attacking her. _' I'm gonna die by the end of today...'_That was Sakura's last thought before she concentrated on staying alive.

Around sunset

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura is laying on the floor covered in bruises and cuts, smiling. Anko sitting next to her, bandaging her wounds. "Sakura, you did better than I thought you would." Sakura tried to sit up, still not use to the wights. "Thanks, I think... Do I have to keep these wights on all day every day?" Anko nodded "And every week 50 more pounds will be added to your 250 pounds." Sakura's mouth dropped, this woman is purly sadisitic.

Ibiki walked toward them and smirked. "You weren't suppose to try and kill her you know." Anko laughed. "You know how I tend to take things over board." Ibiki nodded, then turned to sakura, "Lets go." Sakura stood up slowly, wincing at the weights, and followed Ibiki to the torture tower, were they kept criminals that needed to be interrogated. "Your about to get some hands on experience." Ibiki said as gently as his voice would allow. Sakura nodded slowly, kinda scared of what she'd see.

Sakura walked in with Ibiki everywhere he went, like his shadow. She took notes and remembered certain things people did and what they ment. She was kinda afraid of what happened in here, but she would become strong no matter what. This meant she had to understand how to get inside someones mind. She looked as the guys Ibiki was interrogating and swallowed hard. Oh yeah, she was defiantly afraid...

11:34 pm

"Get some sleep Sakura, I have you first thing in the morning. .." He saw Sakura nod, he sighed. He remembered the first time he was in there, he was 2 years older than Sakura and defiantly stronger in mind and physically. He was traumatized after his first time. He placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder. She jumped slightly and looked up. "Don't worry, the fear will blow over... Me, Anko, and Kurenai are here for you." Sakura smiled slightly. "Thank you." She bowed and turned away, to walk to her house.

On her way home she saw Shikamaru and Neji. She was still kinda scared of Neji , but she would put up with it. She was trying to get stronger, she can't be afraid of someone who tried to kill her. She smiled, and with difficulty waved over at them. "Hey guys!!" They saw Sakura and walked over. Shikamaru and Neji's hormones comin in to bother them again.

"Hey Sakura." "Hi.." Sakura was shocked Neji even said hi to her. "What are you guys doing out here so late at night?" Shikamaru shrugged. "My troublesome mother wanted to stuff us with her home cooked meals." Neji looked at Sakura and noticed she had more bandeges raped around her than she did that morning. "What about you?" Neji asked. "I'm going home right now! I just got finished with my training." Sakura said proudly.

"You look worn out." Sakura smiled. "Yeah, but I've never felt better!!" She looked at her watch. "I should get home, gotta wake up early tomarrow." She began to walk away, Neji and Shikamaru stairing at her hips swing. They looked at eachother and came to a silent agreement. They walked up till each of them was on one of Sakura's sides. Sakura was shocked, but didn't saw anything about it, she just smiled.

When they got to Sakura's house she turned to the boys. "Thanks for walking me home!" She gave them both pecks on the cheek, opened the door to her house, walked in and closed the door. Leaving two semi blushing guys to walk away, Neji was going to work off some, uncomfeterable side affects of being near Sakura and Shikamaru going home.

Sakura walked up her stairs, took a bath put on some pjs and fell asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow. Her last thought was _' I will get stronger, and when I do, I'll bash team 7's heads in...'_


End file.
